


Chaotic.

by Free_Cookies



Series: TAZ fics <3 [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Duck is an immortal, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Found Family, Kidnapping, POV Second Person, i think??, look if i want to write fae!aubrey i will write fae!aubrey, mentions of kidnapping definitely but other than that it's all consensual, my fae aus are wildly inconsistent NO i will not elaborate, not beta read whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Cookies/pseuds/Free_Cookies
Summary: You're chaotic. Not that that's a bad thing, but you're seven when you realize that chaotic isn't always good.back at it again with my taz fae aus





	Chaotic.

You're chaotic. Not that that's a bad thing, but you're seven when you realize that chaotic isn't always good. 

A tall, pretty stranger arrives in town one day. He has pointy ears and red glasses, and you recognize the pattern of leaves on his pants. 

You run up to him, telling him as such. He blinks in surprise, at your eagerness or your knowledge of leaves, you're not sure. 

_ "Hello, young one. What are you doing here all alone?" _

Your parents are at the market a little ways away, and they said that it was okay to play here for a bit while they got some food. You point to show emphasis, and you spot your mother by the cinnamon rolls. You wave, and she waves back. Then she freezes. You follow her gaze and you see that she is looking at the tall stranger. 

She beckons you to come over, and you look to the tall stranger. When did you need his permission to go anywhere? says the back of your mind. You're your own person. But you look to him all the same. He nods, and you run to your mom. 

_ "Aubrey, you have to listen to me. That man is not of this world. You can't trust him, especially not with your name. Do you hear me?" _

You nod. You hear a soft chuckle from behind you and turn around. 

The stranger is gone. 

You feel sad. 

** _\-----_ **

You're ten when you see him again. Your parents have told you all sorts of nasty things about the Fae, but having him stand beside you feels like home. 

_ "You've grown." _

It's been three years, you tell him. 

_ "To me it has been shorter. Time works differently in my realm." _

That's strange, you think, but it makes sense.

_ "Why aren't you enjoying the festivities?" _

You shrug. Candlenights never held much meaning to you. People find that strange, you tell him, and most people never get you much anyway.

You tell him about how your parents tried to get you into the festivities, but when you told them you would much rather celebrate Yule instead they backed off, and how you are so very grateful for them. 

The Fae nods.

_ "Your parents sound like good people. Do you think I could meet them?" _

You laugh. They hate the Fae, especially since that day when you were seven.

_ "Well, then. Maybe some other time."  _

You agree, and you watch as the first snow of the year falls into the square. 

He disappears in a gust of wind, and you think that maybe he has gone to celebrate Candlenights with his own family. 

** _\-----_ **

You're sixteen. Old enough to be considered basically an adult, but not mature enough at all. 

You've taken an elective, using the precious time you have to learn about the Fae. It's interesting, you tell your parents. They know it's because you want to learn more about the man you sometimes see watching you. He hasn't spoken to you since you were ten, but he's not gone. 

In your class you don't learn much. Humans only seemed to know that they had to stay far away, or they would take you to their home and make you one of them. They knew that if you gave them your real name, they would have full control over you. 

They knew a bit about magic though, and the protection wards they taught you were lower level. You could cast them with ease, when no one else could. 

They teach you what they know of the Fae hierarchy. They don't have much on the subject, but they know that lower power Fae don't bother with fancy words, they just steal you. The middle level Fae tries with their silver tongue once, and then they take you with force. You ask about higher classes.

_ "While we assume there are some, we have never encountered one. It's unheard of, Aubrey, and there's a reason we don't try to find out the answers." _

You're not sure about that, but you haven't been taken by force yet so you wait. You learn what you can, and you try to ignore the person in your memories.

** _\-----_ **

You are eighteen. The wards you put up around you seemed to have no effect on the Fae who is standing next to you. You tried to develop your own, but to no avail. You don't have the magic that's needed, and you hate that. 

_ "I've been watching you. Those spells are quite impressive, for a human, but they won't keep me away. But you knew that, didn't you?" _

You reluctantly nod. It was worth a shot, you tell him. He laughs that musical laugh again.

_ "I always did like you. You were always so clever. Tell me, what do you think of this town?" _

This town is mundane. You tell him that. You tell him about the times you have cried over a longing to be somewhere else, about how the world would be better off without you, without The Lady Flame, about how you can't seem to be settled here. 

You tell him about the fire that killed your parents, how it was your fault. You tell him about how you have felt, about how each day you are weighed down by pounds of guilt. You're not chaotic anymore. You don't care that he isn't someone you can trust freely. 

The world doesn't need The Lady Flame, you tell him. The world doesn't need you. 

He listens to you with a sympathetic ear. You can tell that he understands.

_ "It sounds like you've been through a lot, young one." _

He stands up, and offers his hand.

_ "Let me take you to a world where you can have your troubles taken away from you." _

You stare at him. There's kindness in his eyes, and you accept. You accept, you tell him your name, and you leave. 

You leave, and you don't look back.

** _\-----_ **

You are eighteen.  _ You are twenty-five.  _ You have not been back to the Old world. You know of something much better than that: you know of magic.

The kind man introduced himself as Indrid, and you know now that he is a Seer.

You know much more than you did, and you are so grateful for it. You were so unprepared for this new world, it took you entirely by surprise and you made sure to know as much as you could.

You came here late, as you understand, most come when they are ten years younger than you. The longer you spend here, though, the more you love it.

There's a High Fae that's named Janelle, and she helps you hone your newfound powers. There's a kind goat man named Vincent who ruffles your hair and listens to you talk about Harry Potter for hours on end. 

There are adults that are human here, too. There's a woman named Mama and a man named Thacker. There's a man named Ned, who's a theif but you're friends anyway. Sometimes an immortal named Duck (it's a nickname, apparently) drops in and stays for a bit. He always leaves with an:

_ "I have to get back to my forest, but I'll visit soon, I promise." _

You ask about him, and you're told he's the one who helps keep this Haven alive. A park ranger. You guess it makes sense.

You fall in love with a Fae girl named Dani, you're best friends with an anthropomorphic seal named Jake.

You're happier than you have ever been. You never want to leave. 

\-----

You are eighteen.  _ You are twenty-seven. _ Indrid called you and Dani into his office, something of importance, you can tell. 

_ "I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you about the Human world." _

Dani's ears twitched. 

_ "What do you mean? No one's made an attack, right?" _

_ "Nothing so drastic, thank the Stars." _

_ "Then what is it?" _

Indrid looks at you, and you tense up nervously. He takes a deep breath and begins cautiously, nervously, in a way that you have never seen from him before. 

_ "Aubrey, the fire that you thought killed your parents didn't kill them. Your father escaped, though how we don't know yet. He's been traveling the country, searching, and he's back in the City." _

You can feel the air around you beginning to heat up. Your dad isn't dead. He isn't dead! He escaped and he's alive and he's been... oh, no, he's been looking for you for a decade. That's a long time to be searching for someone. You should have stayed, you should have let him know you were okay somehow, you should have done something, anything, instead of just thinking he was dead. 

You feel Dani's cool hand on your warm one, and you try to hold on to the world around you through her. You take a deep breath- when had you stopped breathing?

_ "Aubrey, I'm telling you this because I know that you have strong emotional connections to your father. I'm sure you know that you can't go back to him now, but we have decided that you can at least let him know that you're okay if you so choose." _

You nod thinly. You tell him that you would rather tell him than not. You think that both of you would sleep better knowing that the other is okay. 

_ "Wait, why am I here?" _

_ "You're to go with her, of course. Dani, you and Aubrey are in the Mortal realm for one purpose, but if things were to go wrong, I would rather have a more experienced Fae with her -no offense, Aubrey." _

You nod.

_ "However, if you were to take a short while longer in the Mortal realm, none of us can really blame you if the mission goes a little long, now can we?" _

Dani grins, a twinkle in her eye. 

_ "I'll get her home by sundown." _

_ "See to it." _

** _\-----_ **

You are eighteen.  _ You are twenty-seven.  _ You have found yourself in the same spot you saw Indrid all those years ago. A playground was built, and you tear up at the sight of it. Dani clasps your hand in hers, and you walk over to one of the parents sitting on the side. 

He jolts at the sight of you. For a while you're confused, but then you remember that yes, now you are an actual Fae. You even look the part now. 

_ "What do you want from me?" _

His voice is shaking. You're a little surprised, but Dani squeezes your hand and you're back on track. You ask him if he knows where Darren Little lives. 

_ "Wh- why do you need-" _

_ "You don't have to know that. I promise that nothing bad is going to happen to him, we just need to talk to him about his daughter." _

_ "She's the one who died in that fire, right? Aubrey? Was that her name?" _

You wince when you hear your name out of this stranger's mouth. You nod anyway, though. 

He tells you, albeit reluctantly. You thank him. You move on. 

The sun is starting to set, you notice. It's not dark yet, but it's getting there. In the dim light, people are thinning out. The crowd looks the same, as if you had never left. 

As you walk, you point out things to Dani. That was where you won a stuffed animal one time, that was where you got lost and the nice officer gave you ice cream. That was where you and your friends used to hang out before they moved.

You buy Dani a cinnamon bun with the small amount of gold that Indrid gave you earlier. The shopkeeper looks just as shocked as the other man did, and you realize that you're going to have to get used to that if you ever want to come back. 

You sneak some of Dani's cinnamon roll and you're appalled to find out that they changed the recipe. Dani almost chokes laughing at your existential horror, and you realize right then and there that you are in love. 

The hour comes that you're standing in front of your father's doorway. Your blood is pounding through your veins while your heart beats too fast for its own good. You hardly register Dani's hand on your shoulder, even. 

You knock. 

You remember studying the dark green door and it's lighter patch near the top. You remember the stones that fell on the fake grass from the little succulent greenhouse attached to the outer wall. You remember how your heartbeat matching the music someone in the distance was playing. 

You remember the door opening. 

You remember your father's face. 

You remember running forward and hugging him, weak at the knees and with tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. You hold on to him - your father who is alive and you didn't kill - and you don't let go for a solid minute. 

You pull yourself off so you can wipe at the tears cascading down your face. You're smiling. 

He's. 

He's not. 

He looks terrified, angry. 

Nothing like your father. 

_ "Who are you. What have you done with my daughter." _

  
  


You shatter. 

  
  


Blood rushes in your ears. 

  
  


You don't bother scrubbing the tears off your face this time.

  
  


You don't remember anything else.

  
  


All you remember is heartbreak. 

  
  


You leave. You go home. 

  
  
  


The next thing you remember you're blinking awake in your own bed. 

You tell Indrid what happened. Jake already knows, and you thank every deity you possibly can that Dani was with you that day. 

You get water. You drink. You go on a walk to the middle of the woods. You don't come back until dark. 

Your fingers are still a bit sticky from the cinnamon roll, you realize. You don't do anything about it. 

** _\-----_ **

You are eighteen.  _ You are three hundred and forty nine. _ You've learnt to heal. 

You have the most wonderful people in your life, after all. 

** _\-----_ **

_ "Hey, Aubrey, are you ready? Dani says to hurry up! We can't leave without you!" _

You smile. 

_ "Coming!” _

**Author's Note:**

> @ those who read my other fae taz fic!! its a one shot sorry if i didn't make that more clear 💕  
maybe ill write more of it in the future but i tried earlier today and i just wasnt feeling it sorry 
> 
> thank you for the kudos and comments though!! i love each and every single one of them 💕💕💕💕💕💕


End file.
